


Смс-ки, матюги и милые признания

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, UST, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Ты же не хочешь встречаться с быдлом""С тобой хочу"





	Смс-ки, матюги и милые признания

_«Ты такая, блять, охуенная»_

Не для того Даша не выпускала мобильник из рук, чтобы читать подобные «признания». Даже для привычных приколов Олега это было слишком — присылать похабщину со скрытого номера. Брейн в принципе редко матерился вне записи, зная, что любимая не одобряет сленг быдла. Но в таком случае нужно быть совсем неадекватным человеком, чтобы писать всякие гадости незнакомой девушке. И ведь сразу видно — типичный трус, что побоялся раскрыть свою личность и получить достойный ответ. Однако и типичному трусу пришлось бы попотеть, чтобы добыть данные летсплейщицы, находящиеся в ограниченном доступе. Видимо, в сеть каким-то образом просочился номер Рейн, на радость хейтерам и прочему сброду. Что ж, проблема такого рода решается быстро — сменой сим-карты, внутренней медитацией и искренним пожеланием добра и счастья каждому мелкому вредителю.

Даша вздохнула и пробежалась взглядом по толпе людей, приехавших на открытие Игромира, выискивая среди них Олега, который полчаса назад, протараторив что-то про долгожданную встречу с друзьями и поцеловав любимую в щёку, умчался в неизвестном направлении, оставив девушку скучать без компании.

Рейн снимала на камеру материал для нового влога, периодически протискиваясь через бесконечные очереди из поклонников игровой индустрии, как вдруг около одного из стендов заметила старого знакомого, их с Олегом общего друга — Алекса Позитивного. Тот, казалось, пристально и будто бы уже довольно долго сам наблюдал за девушкой, но, едва встретившись с ней взглядом, мигом отвёл глаза и сделал вид, что заинтересовался косплейщицами, позирующими для приехавших на Игромир журналистов и блогеров.

— Лё-ёш! — желая привлечь внимание Позитивного, Даша активно замахала руками, рискуя если и не уронить дорогую камеру, то случайно огреть ею по голове какого-нибудь невезучего посетителя фестиваля.

Жарков повернул голову на крик, придав лицу максимально удивлённое выражение.

— Даша? Приятный сюрприз, — он приобнял улыбающуюся Рейн, — ты Олега ищешь? Он с Женей и Коляном отправился одну из новинок тестировать. Говорят, охуенная будет игрушка этой осенью.

— А ты чего не с ними? — Рейн поморщилась, услышав проскочивший мат в речи Жаркова, но особого значения этому не придала и по-дружески взяла Позитивного под локоть. Судя по всему, Игромир вызывал у Алекса сугубо положительные впечатления, а впечатлившись, мужчина не стеснялся добавлять крепкого словца к описанию эмоций и не спешил контролировать словесный поток.

— Да я… — немного растерянно протянул Позитивный, свободной рукой поправляя любимый шарф. В павильоне Жаркову неожиданно стало душно. То ли все кондиционеры разом отключились, то ли его снова одолела проклятая простуда, — приберегу ощущения и критику для полноценного обзора.

Парочка медленно прогуливалась между стендами. Алекс не сводил глаз с Рейн, размышляя о том, не вызвал ли он подозрений у девушки своим поведением, покрасневшим лицом (ей-богу, хотелось шарф до ушей замотать, только бы не быть похожим на застенчивую девицу, покрывающуюся румянцем от одного лишь присутствия объекта своей тайной любви) или… той смс-кой, что прислал ранее, не найдя в себе силы открыто сделать комплимент Даше. Комплимент он отправил анонимно и в шутливой форме, боясь показаться навязчивым и отпугнуть от себя девушку или, того хуже, разозлить Олега, который быстро разберётся, что к чему.

— Тебе здесь не очень-то весело, я погляжу?

Даша встрепенулась и вопросительно посмотрела на Позитивного. Сейчас все её мысли занимало происшествие с смс-кой, от которого никак не получалось абстрагироваться.

— Ага, остаётся только станцевать, когда неизвестные дураки фигню шлют и настроение портят, — не скрывая раздражения в голосе, отозвалась Рейн, но, вовремя опомнившись, сконфуженно пробормотала:

— Прости.

Алекс натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, слегка побледнев и сдержав истеричный смешок, рвущийся наружу. Дурак. Она права. Он — дурак.

— Неужели кто-то действительно считает, что таким способом можно заслужить расположение девушки? Пфф, бред. Никто не станет встречаться с быдлом.

Похоже, Рейн не терпелось резко высказаться по поводу случившегося. Алекс впервые за много лет общения видел Дашу настолько возмущённой и расстроенной.

— Ну вообще-то… — попытался он разрядить обстановку, но в голову не лезло ничего, кроме «Это позор. Позор, позор, позор!».

— Что?

— Ничего, — Алекс освободил руку девушки, — ладно, я ещё с Куплиновым договаривался здесь найтись. Он меня заждался, наверное. Удачи тебе и… всё-таки не хмурься и повеселись хорошенько. Даже если без Олега.

Кажется, он и попрощаться-то по-нормальному забыл, поспешив покинуть Рейн, чтобы прямо при ней не сгореть со стыда. Однако совесть — штука беспощадная, не прощающая промахов и требующая немедленного выхода из неловкой ситуации — не оставляла его в покое, и тогда Алекс решился на новый рискованный шаг. Пусть это будет глупо, но он обязан исправиться и запечатлеть в памяти Даши образ благородного анонима, а не гопника с района, при этом сохранив смысл признания.

_«Вы такая, чёрт возьми, блистательно-завораживающая, Дария»_

Очередное анонимное сообщение оповестило о себе секундной вибрацией. Рейн, прочитав его содержание, усмехнулась, и не будь павильон заполнен гулом сотен голосов, она бы наверняка услышала, как вскоре пискнул неподалёку мобильник Позитивного.

_«Я знаю, матерщинник. Не сбегай от меня больше, ведь я не успела тебе ответить»_

_«Ты же не хочешь встречаться с быдлом»_

_«С тобой хочу»_

_«Будешь отучать ругаться?»_

_«Буду любить. Когда забудешь о своих дурацких матюгах»_

_«Рейн, блять»_

_«Позитивный…»_

_«Хуетивный»_

_«Отшлёпаю же при следующей встрече, Лёш»_

_«Поцелую же при следующей встрече, Даш»_


End file.
